


Gunfuckery

by SalemWitchKiddo



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Gun Kink, HiredGun!Crypto, Improper Use of a Gun, M/M, Trans Octane | Octavio Silva
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemWitchKiddo/pseuds/SalemWitchKiddo
Summary: Octane is horny on main.Idk this is my first work so please be gentle.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Octane | Octavio Silva
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Gunfuckery

Octane flopped lazily on Crypto’s bed, watching his boyfriend clean the Madame Mayhem pistol he had used during the match. How he had managed to win with the worst gun in the games, Octane couldn’t explain. However, he could explain the heat pooling in his belly as he watched Crypto’s slender fingers work skillfully along the mechanics of the overly decorated gun. He shuddered at the thoughts of what the hacker could do with the sleek platinum pistol. 

”You’re panting, Tavi.” Crypto stated plainly, not looking up from his work, “you need something.” 

”What?” Octane tried to laugh it off, “I have no clue what you are talking about, querido.”

Crypto turned to face him, “You’re on your stomach with your hand practically down your pants”

Well Fuck. Octane forgot that no minuscule detail was missed by the cool gaze of his boyfriend. His eyes followed the movement of the pistol and Crypto smirked. 

”This is what’s getting you all worked up?” Crypto chuckled and turned the gun over in his hand. “I was gonna let you take over tonight, but damn this does change a lot of things” 

What he did next is something Octane didn’t expect and any reaction he would’ve had immediately went south. Crypto fucking licked the barrel, the tip of his tongue trailing up the smooth metal.

Shit.

Octane couldn’t take it anymore, he sat up on his knees, trembling. Crypto set the gun down and stood up, stretching leisurely, clearly in no rush. He slid his suit jacket off, now revealing the sharp contrast between his pale skin and the black and gold mechanics that made up his torso. He looked deadly. The only light being emitted from his computer, casting a green eerie glow that flickered in his eyes along with something more, desire? Maybe. Or was it something completely different?

Crypto picked up the gun, they both knew it wasn’t loaded. No ammunition was allowed in the compound, aside for the shooting range, but that didn’t stop Crypto from aiming it at Octane. The muzzle was resting against Octane’s collarbone, his breath hitched when Crypto pulled the trigger. His heart was pounding in his ears and his thoughts were cloudy with arousal. Crypto dragged the gun up Octanes windpipe until it was pressed under his chin, bringing Octane to look at Crypto’s expressionless face. His lips pulled up into a dark smirk as he pulled the trigger again. This time Octane’s voice caught somewhere between a moan and a sob. Crypto roughly grabbed his hair with a growl. 

”When did I say you could talk” he practically snarled 

“I-I’m sorry” Octane could barely form the words and they came out breathy and high pitched.

Crypto held the gun the Octane’s temple, “you are going to do everything I say do you understand?” His voice was cold as ice and Octane quickly nodded.

”strip, then put the harness back on” He commanded and Octane quickly obeyed despite how much he was trembling. When He was done, Crypto took the straps of the harness and tightened them so they clung snugly around Octane’s thighs. Octane spread his legs, a silent plea that Crypto ignored for the time being. He pressed the muzzle against Octane’s bottom lip in a silent but harsh command, punctuated by his cold stare. Octane obediently sucked the barrel, putting on a show in an attempt to please the man before him. He ran his tongue along the metallic swirls and went down until he gagged. Crypto pulled the trigger and Octane choked back a moan, looking at Crypto through long lashes, keeping his lips wrapped around the cold barrel that filled his mouth with the tang of steel. He let his tongue drag across the barrel, feeling every mechanism and panel. This was a new type of rush that got octane exited for a whole new set of reasons. 

”Good boy” Crypto murmured, his accent thick, laced with desire and danger. The words fell off his lips like poison honey. 

Crypto pulled the gun away, the barrel still dripping in Octane’s saliva as he dragged it down his torso, stopping it above Octane’s dripping folds. Octane bucked his hips with a desperate whine. 

”What a little slut you are tonight.” Crypto almost sounded amused. “And just for me.” 

Crypto used the barrel to spread Octane out, teasing at his entrance. Octane moaned at the new sensation

Crypto leaned closer to Octane, “Ride it” he growled low into Octane’s ear

Octane obeyed, going down on the barrel. He moved up and down, every time he went down he was rewarded by Crypto massaging his folds with cool cybernetic fingers. Each time, Octane would moan a breathy thank you. It didn’t take long for Octane’s movement to falter and Crypto pulled the trigger one last time and that was just enough to push Octane over. He moaned loudly as he came, soaking the gun in his cum as he clenched around it. Crypto pulled the gun away and licked the barrel clean with tantalizingly slow movements. Octane watched, eyes still blown wide from his climax. When he finished, Crypto set the gun on the table and went back to his computer chair. Octane lay back on the bed, catching his breath. When his heart rate was back to normal he slid down to the floor and crawled over to his boyfriend, nuzzling his way between Crypto’s legs. The black dress pants that the hacker wore did noting to hide how hard he was. Octane rested his head against Crypto’s inner thigh, looking up at him. Crypto continued to work, paying no attention to Octane. He decided to take matters into his own hands. Quite literally. He began to palm against Crypto’s crotch, earning a surprised moan from Crypto. Octane smirked, satisfied by the reaction as he began to unbutton his boyfriend’s pants. He now had Crypto’s full attention as he pulled down his pants and boxers. Octane straddled crypto’s waist going down on him as he did so. Octane moaned, as Crypto’s thick cock stretched him out, he felt so full as he reached the base. Crypto held him down for a moment, grinding deep into his prostate. Octane gripped the arms of the chair as his vision danced with stars, he felt dizzy as Crypto continued to grind against ever good spot. Crypto grabbed Octane’s harness and began guiding him up and down. Octane began to move faster, earning a groan from his boyfriend. 

”shit, babe, I’m going to cum at this rate” 

Octane jumped at the opportunity, “please, cum in me. Fill me up” 

“you really are my slut aren’t you “ crypto smirked, “you’ll let me do anything to you huh?” 

Octane’s nod was cut short by Crypto pulling him down quickly, slamming into him as he came. Octane clenched around him relishing the feeling. Octane rested against crypto’s chest as he came down from his orgasm. Crypto ran his fingers through Octane’s hair, holding him close and Octane rubbed his eyes sleepily. Crypto cleaned up and then picked up Octane, laying him on the bed before gently taking of the harness and setting it with the rest of his gear that was now folded neatly on the dresser beside Cryptos jacket. He helped octane into some pajamas, setting his legs against the nightstand before changing into his own pajamas. He shut down his computer before slipping into bed beside Octane. 

”I love you” Octane murmured sleepily.

”I love you too” Crypto held Octane close kissing the top of his head before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed. I apologize for any spelling or grammar issues. I don’t have an editor.


End file.
